1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a computer system, and more particularly, to a system including a memory controller and a memory device.
2. Related Art
A computer system may include a central processing unit, a memory, a graphic processing unit, a ROM, a storage unit, an input/output unit, and other components that support the operation of the computer system. The computer system may include a power supply configured to supply power to one or more of the components of the computer system and a power management circuit. The power management circuit may manage the power provided to the different components thereby managing the power generally consumed by the different components of the computer system.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram representation of a prior art system 10. The prior art system 10 may include a power supply 11, a memory controller 12, and a memory device 13. The power supply 11 may be configured to provide a controller power supply voltage VDDC to the memory controller 12, and a memory power supply voltage VDDM to the memory device 13. The memory controller 12 may be configured to perform one or more memory controller operations using the received power supply voltage VDDC. The memory device 13 may be configured to perform one or more memory device operations using the received power supply voltage VDDM.
The power supply 11 may include a power management integrated circuit. The power supply 11 and the power management integrated circuit may generate the controller power supply voltage VDDC and the memory power supply voltage VDDM in accordance with predefined universal standards, and provide the generated controller power supply voltage VDDC and the memory power supply voltage VDDM to the memory controller 12 and the memory device 13, respectively. The memory controller 12 and the memory device 13 may be manufactured by different manufacturers and may have different structures and different operational characteristics. In many cases, memory controllers and memory devices are being developed to accommodate increasing faster operation speeds while consuming relatively lower amounts of power. Training operations between the memory controller 12 and the memory devices 13 are often performed in an attempt to supply the memory controller 12 and the memory device 13 with appropriate power supply voltages. Manufactures often manufacture memory controllers 12 and memory devices 13 to operate over a relatively wide range of a power supply voltages